Takashio High
by Rin Higurashi25
Summary: Everyone knows that high school was a big deal. When it comes to Takashio High it's a whole other story. Not only was it a mix of demons, humans and things in between but kids were armed to teeth. That was just for daily fights over food in the cafeteria. There was drama and gangs. Kagome, Sango and Rin aren't sure they'll manage here. Looks like they'd have to try. InuKag SesshRin
1. Chapter 1

Prologue (Super Short): InuYasha had escaped prison once again. Why was he always put in jail for something Naraku did? It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. InuYasha was bad but not Naraku kind of bad. Yet Naraku always found away to escape when the police came. So InuYasha got the blame. Dammit. InuYasha jumped over buildings but stopped at one. The moon was full behind him. That scent. He was close.

Kagome's P.O.V

I had moved to a shrine in Tokyo, Japan. Finally back at the Higurashi shrine with my tall tale telling grandpa. I had only moved to New York because my parents thought their second chance would work out. But it didn't and now I was finally back in the place I belonged. I smiled down at my feet. A breeze passed as I walked on the sidewalks of my home country. It felt good to have my hair blow in the wind. I looked up at the huge moon. There on a building a boy my age in a orange prison suit stood. His hands were still cuffed and his hair silver hair blew dramatically in the breeze. Kagome stared up at him. Being on the building with the huge moon in the background he looked amazingly beautiful and attractive. The beautiful night gave him a dramatic and epic look. That's when his head lowered and he opened his eyes looking straight down at me. Why those were the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen. His golden eyes glowed. Maybe because of the beautiful nigh or the moon or maybe both I was hypnotized by it. I didn't even want to pull away from the spell. I was so dumbstruck I didn't sense the demonic aura approaching. Th silver hair boy jumped down in front of me and pulled out a gun. Frightened I staggered back. That's when I noticed the dog ears at the top of his head. I guess I was so mesmerized by his eyes I didn't notice them. I refused to touch them. Suddenly the dog eared teenager wrapped his arm around my waist. By that time I had noticed the demonic aura. The boy pulled me close so our sides touched. The demon had finally shown himself.

"Funny seeing you here InuYasha. Thought you were in jail." The man said he had curled long black hair and blood red eyes. In fact he was covered in blood. I was to shocked and afraid to say anything. So this InuYasha was actually trying to kill this curly haired boy and not me. InuYasha shot his gun countless times and each gun shot I winced and clenched tighter against him. Why I felt protected by this guys side. That's what I wanna know. Then a tentacle grew from Naraku's back and went straight for us. InuYasha tear it apart with his claws and growled. Then he placed his hand at the hilt of his sword. Why hadn't I noticed it before? Jeez it was right against my stomach now since I was clutching onto the boy I just met. InuYasha unsheathed the sword. It grew into a wide blade. "Adamant Barrage!" InuYasha yelled jumping into the air and aiming his sword down at curly haired boy. A bunch of sparkling diamond shaped crystals flew at curly hair. They stuck him in the chest. His eyes grew wide in surprise. Blood spluttered out of curly hairs mouth.

"Hang on tight." InuYasha smirked. His air whipped back as he glided through the air. I bet my face was a sight. I was just so confused. We stopped far away at a park. InuYasha set my feet back to the ground and with that left. No explanation of tonight or anything. What was I gonna tell Souta?


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's P.O.V

My morning was fine. Besides the fact I was late on my first date. I ran out and waited impatiently at the cross walk. I decided to ignore last night. It wasn't going to affect me now right? But I couldn't ignore the mesmerizing eyes. I knew even if I lost all my memory I'd still have those golden set of eyes etched in my brain. But whatever I'm just going to start a new life in Takashio High. Finally I could walk. As I did so about in the middle of the crosswalk I was nearly run over. A red car sped up in the middle of the road and nearly hit me. But it quickly halted as I raised a leg, put my arms up in defense and gave a yelp.

"What the hell were you thinking." It was InuYasha the dog eared boy. This wasn't looking good for me huh. InuYasha's eyes were being covered by sunglasses. He wore a t-shirt and red pants. At the sight of me he said "Oh you that girl from yesterday."I rolled my eyes at the fact I'm pretty sure I knew myself. "So you going to Takashio High?" InuYasha didn't seem to care we both in the middle of the road. What a great place for a conversation.

"Uh yeah." I said smiling a bit "I'm going to be late so I gotta hurry." Though it was true I really just wanted to get out of a conversation in the middle of the streets. I ran to the side walk and continued on my way to my old friends house. Oh Sango I missed seeing her in person. Sango was sort of new to Takashio High because she had gone a way with her family to train in the art of demon slaying. My other friend Rin is new because she didn't originally live in Tokyo. (How I met her...well that's a story for another time.)Why the sudden move here I really don't know. It didn't take long to get to Sango's. Both Rin and her were there waiting for me. When I finally came they squealed and hugged me. Sango loosening the grip said "Omg Kagome your all grown up. Seeing you like this makes it feel like it's really been forever and not just a few years."

"Me grown up look at you guys." The last time I saw these two were were kids. Now they had developed curved bodies and all that junk. Especially Rin. Yeah she was a year older but 's hair had also grown. It used to be real short but now her raven black hair was long and slightly curled. Sango's hair was brown and in a ponytail. We all wore the same uniform.

"Who's ready to make a first impression at our new school." Sango squealed as we walked the rest of the way to school. Finally no more letters, phone calls or emails. We were all finally together again.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonkotsu's P.O.V (Short)

It was just like any other day. InuYasha, Miroku and me were going through our secret short cut to classes. It's not really a secret we just the only ones who know and use it. I bet we would tell someone about it if there was anyone to tell. We were about to go in. We used it all the time but this time we were late. Then I noticed the three girls. The passage we were in allowed us to see them but they weren't able to see us. I've never seen these girls. How could I possibly not know about the girls here. I am the informant of my gang. Yet I had no idea who the girls frantically running were. I looked each one up and down. One girl had brown hair in a ponytail that was becoming more and more lose by the second. She even bangs that went just above her eyes. She had beautiful brown eyes and magenta eye shadow. Her skin was even and beautiful. The girl in the middle had black hair that reached her back. Her bangs were even except there was one that stuck out in the center. It was a bit larger then the rest. Her hair was a bit wavy unlike the first girl. She had dark brown eyes that were filled with determination. The third girl had long slightly curled black hair that went to her butt. Her eyes also filled with determination. Were these new girls I didn't know about? They were all so hot. Miroku was staring as well but at one in particular. The first girl.

"Let's go already." InuYasha growled. Me and Miroku snapped out of it and continued our way to home room.

My P.O.V on the girls

They had ran and ran to class. Finally they made it to their home room. InuYasha, Miroku and Bonkotsu already in their seats by the way. Kagome knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a funny voice. The girls did as told. "Class" A short toad demon began "these are our new students." He turned to all three bewildered girls and said "Please introduce yourselves." Kagome went up in the front of class blocking the toad thing from view. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." She bowed and moved to the side a bit for Rin. Rin gleefully stepped on the toad demon and said "Rin Akitoki at your service." Sango went in the middle putting her arms on her two friends shoulders. "I hope you all remember me Sango Daidoji."

"Sango sit here next to me." A boy with black hair in a small pony tail said. He had blue gray eyes and a kind smile.

"Thanks Miroku." Sango smiled taking a seat next to him.

"I've missed you so much Sango. You don't know how badly my heart ached to see you again." Sango gave out a yelp Miroku was grabbing her bottom. (Once again.) Slapping him she said "I see you haven't changed much."

"Now there was no need for such violence." Miroku said rubbing his reddening cheek. Kagome sat in front of InuYasha and next to Sango. But then she had to get up again to keep Rin from stepping on the toad demon. Rin found a seat next to a silver haired boy who had cold golden eyes and an emotionless expression. She sat quietly between him and Bonkotsu. The toad demon sighed wearily and said "I am Jaken. I will be your teacher in Social Studies." Jaken sighed again shaking his head and muttering something about retiring. The rest of home room was so boring and quiet. Until Rin asked this "So is that like your tail or something?" She pointed at Sesshomaru's boa. "I know you are like a dog demon or something so is it your tail?"

"Rin your big mouth is gonna get you killed." Sango said giving herself a face palm at Rin's stupidity. Sesshomaru only ignored the question

"Is that a yes? I wish I had a tail long enough to throw over my shoulder." Rin grabbed the end of the boa and threw it over her own shoulder making people laugh. Bonkotsu playing along pretended to take pictures and Rin struck different poses. Oh god. Sesshomaru gave them both death stares. Then Pulled at the end of his boa so it fell to the floor. The bell rang indicating to go to your first class. As Sesshomaru got up to leave Rin grabbed the end of his boa. He gave her another glare and she said "I'm new and your going to show me around." Sesshomaru sighed and gave her a 'Why me?' look. Rin answered "Because your the only guy cool enough to have a fluffy tail or boa. You know what it a thing now." Sesshomaru continued his way out of the room with Rin following behind cheerily hugging his boa. Sango had already left with Miroku to their first class. Kagome turned around in her seat awkwardly. "Um I just wanted to say thanks for saving me you know last night and uh... can you show me around and also when the heck did you change." She said pointing at InuYasha's clothes. Now he was indeed wearing the boy's black school uniform.

"You sure talk a lot."

"Hmph. Are you going to show me around or what?"

"Your friend is gonna get herself killed." InuYasha said getting up and once again ignoring the question. He left the classroom and Kagome followed angrily. She was about to give that guy a good kick in the butt when she saw his dog ears twitch. Kagome hands quivered to touch them as they did the first time she saw them. Nothing could stop her now. Kagome slowly reached up and grabbed the ears. They were so soft like velvet in her finger tips. InuYasha pushed Kagome into the wall and leaned in close so their noses touched. "Never touch the ears." He said in a low threatening growl. Kagome blushed at how close he was. Putting her hands up as if being arrested she said "Okay okay." InuYasha nodded letting go continued his way Kagome following.

"How long are you gonna follow me." InuYasha said getting more and more pissed at each step.

"Til you decide to show me around." Kagome smiled at the back of his head.

"Why do I have to?"

"Come on be a gentleman and show me around." Kagome said resting her chin on his shoulder and beaming brightly.

"Fine fine. God your annoying." InuYasha said turning to face her "What do you have first."

"Science." Kagome smiled taking InuYasha's hand.

"Good I have the same thing." With that InuYasha lead the way. As they walked through the hallways Kagome asked a couple questions.

"Last night who was that guy you were fighting." Kagome said

"Naraku a half demon."

"Oh does he go to this school?"

"Yep and your his new target."

"What!?" Kagome nearly jumped.

"Yeah he was about to attack you last night but I came in. So on his target list since he failed to kill you."

"Why did he want to kill me."

"Well do you have some special power or something. Like Miroku's a monk, I'm a half demon. Sango's a demon slayer."

"Oh I'm a priestess."

"He'll definitely want to kill you then." InuYasha stopped in front of the classroom door and was about to open it.

"One more question."

InuYasha reeled his hand back and said "What?"

"Why did you protect me. Someone you didn't know."

"I don't understand it myself." InuYasha said opening the door and taking his seat. Kagome sat silently alone at a desk. Sango once again with Miroku. _What's between those two anyway? _Kagome wondered to herself sighing. _I wished I had someone like that. Someone who'd love and protect me._ Images of the night before. InuYasha's eyes. The gun shots. Being pulled close to his body. Kagome shook them out of her head _Why should i think about that now? It's not like I like InuYasha I barely know him. _

Next class was English. InuYasha joined up with Miroku, Sango and Bonkotsu.

"What's going on."

"You'll see." Bonkotsu laughed. They were lead to a shadowy corner. A ceiling tile was removed. Kagome was put on InuYasha's shoulder and she crawled into the passageway. InuYasha and Bonkotsu following. Sango purposely kicking Miroku in the face while going in. Making Miroku come in last. They crawled down the passageway. InuYasha smirked at the amazed Kagome. "This is amazing." She cried. Looking down at the balcony with rows of blue lockers she saw a jumpy Rin and a more than annoyed Sesshomaru.

My P.O.V on Rin and Sesshomaru (Tee hee)

Sesshomaru was growing more and more angry. Rin was all bouncy and cheery and for some reason very attached to the boa he had. She had followed him to every class. Why did they have to have the same schedule. Why lord why? Rin was already like some fan girl that was in fan girl mode 24/7 or was that just her personality. Rin sensed what Sesshomaru's thinking "Pff you narcissist. Ooh I should call you that from now one. Anyway don't flatter yourself. I'm new and need someone to show me around." Rin's voice was serious and very well concealed her anger. That's when a crowd of fan girls showed up.

"Sesshy poo!" There leader of Sesshomaru's fan club said waving her hand in the air all girly

"Aw dammit it's Kagura." Sesshomaru said picking up Rin and flying.

"Aw dammit Sesshomaru." Kagura and the fan girls ran after him but he was much to fast. Once they were far away from danger Rin said "What the fuck was that?"

"Fan...girls."

"And you seriously thought I was like one of those fucking bitches."

"Pretty much." (Won't even deny it this guy.)

"Why you.." Rin growled

"Your an odd one."

"Huh? What makes you say that."

"Well one moment your all 'Squee this is so fluffy'" Sesshomaru mimicked Rin " The next your all serious."

"Whatever take me to class." Rin barked still angry for being thought of as a fan girls.

The rest of the day was really boring til seventh period. Kagome's P.o.V

InuYasha was excited he had said something bad about every class but now he was so anxious to get to this one. He pulled my hand saying "Come on, come on."

"What's so great about seventh period." I said letting myself be dragged along.

"It's my favorite class. The only interesting one." He looked back at me "Man your slow." I made a low growl. Then InuYasha hoisted me onto his back and began running. Like super really fast. Then we flew out the school buildings back doors. At least every student was sitting in the long long rows of bleaccgera, Instead of a football field like a any normal school it was like a open dojo. There were even real swords and stuff.

"What is this?" I asked InuYasha sitting next to Sango.

"It's the fighting class." Sango answered

"F-F-Fighting class."

"Yeah at Takashio High instead of gym you have this fighting class."

"First up Rin Akitoki and Ayame Akita." Kaede the fighting class teacher announced.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's P.O.V (Still)

"You're friend's gonna get crushed. I mean she's definitely not the fighter type." InuYasha said

"You have some nerve underestimating my best friend." Sango said nearly socking the guy.

"Yeah yeah." InuYasha said. What was Rin capable of? Wonder if Sango knew herself. Sesshomaru silently sat next to me as Rin went down to the dojo. Ayame walked down with confidence. Rin with seriousness. Ayame had red pigtails on the top of her head and intense green eyes that revealed her malice.

"Okay you know the rules. Blood shed allowed but no killing. There's an option of two fights. One without weapons and one with them. If you chose to have one fight you can chose between a fight with weapons or without as well. Also if you have your own weapons please use them. Also if you have any spiritual power or battle techniques you can use them as well."

"Let's have one fight. It'll only take one to kick her butt." Ayame laughed wickedly.

"We'll see." Rin's face was so uninterested. She had her hand on her hips and was gazing at the sky expectant. As is something were to fall from it. "Let's use our weapons."

"Yes thank you." Ayame agreed as her gold sword was handed to her. It had ancient language carved into it and a cerulean gem on the handle. Ayame charged and thrust her sword. She was surprised when Rin has vanished. The audience as well. Her sword weighed down. Rin was balancing on one foot like a ballerina. "You'll have to be much faster than that. Especially when my sword comes." Rin playfully touched Ayame's nose. Ayame's intense green eyes were baffled now. Rin flipped into the air. The sky turned black. Okay what's going on? There was a circle of red surrounding Rin who was floating in mid air. It started from her feet and circled til it reached Rin's raised arm. Then in her hands a beautiful black sword emerged and the sky returned blue and beautiful. "Bakuya always making a huge entrance." Rin giggled down at the sword as she landed back to the floor. Ayame was trembling and frightened. The guys faces were shocked and their mouths hung open. Sesshomaru was even surprised. Rin hacked down attacks not hurting Ayame though just pushing her back. I guess even with that scary sword appearance she's still the kind hearted Rin. Ayame finally fell to the floor and their fight ended. I didn't pay attention to the rest of the fights. Well I saw Sango and Miroku's. The rest were mostly random people so. But soon enough it was my turn.

"Kagome you shall fight..." Kaede examined the attendance sheet.

"I shall spar with her." Said a familiar serious voice. It couldn't be. Everyone looked to see who it was. No she just couldn't be. "My you've grown Kagome." The teenage girl wore a white plain shirt and red skinny jeans. I had chosen the one fight with weapons as well. The bow in my hand shook as my own hand holding it quavered like mad. It really was her. Her midnight black hair was blowing in the wind from the dramatic breeze passing by. My own hair the same color as hers was blowing in it to along with my skirt. She had dark serious yet sad brown eyes. She also held a bow. There was a navy blue quiver clung behind her that held arrows with golden fletching that shined in the sunlight. It truly was her. I took an arrow from my red quiver. Positioning it on the bow I held back tears. I pulled back the string. My grip tightening on the bow so my hand bled. "Why?" I cried as the arrow released and flew at her. She didn't budge but I hadn't tried to hit her. I didn't even use any spiritual power in that arrow. The girl gazed at me puzzled pulling an arrow from her quiver. "Why did you leave me?" I began crying. It seemed inevitable. The tears fell like a cascading waterfall.

"I told you why." She positioned her arrow on the bow. She had the string pulled back but wouldn't release it.

"But there's something you're not telling me."

"I left you so you could take care of Souta. You know the family is in shambles. I had taken care of you. Now you had to the same with him." She said her eyes sadness turned into anger.

"There's something else to it. You couldn't really have left me for that. I could've helped." I said dropping the bow It fell with such force it cracked. My knees buckled together as I sank the floor. She sighed looking down at her feet. She was still ready to shoot. Still in tha position. She was sad like this the day she left. Finally I felt the sting of everyone's eyes on us. I guess this must appeal to them.

"The demon I am in search for has tried to kill you more than once. That''s why I left." Her eyes had the most sad and lonely look in them. I got up at first my steps were clumsy. Now. Now I would say it. I longed to say it. The word that for so many years was never said. The forbidden name. That precious name of the priestess I adored. My clumsy footsteps became a run "Kykio!" I cried as I embraced her in a hug. She was shocked from it. Class ended now. Everyone was leaving. Kaede even left the two of us alone. I sobbed and Kykio sat on the floor holding onto each other. She acted as if we were kids again "Hush I'm here hush." We stayed like that the whole rest of the day. But I did only have two more classes anyway.

* * *

As you can see in this fan fiction Kykio is not a bitch. This is probably confusing like the first chapter. But it'll be explained soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**_The next day during lunch: _**

Once again the crowd for lunch was huge. Kagome had forgotten her and Sango was still hanging with Miroku. As she got in line InuYasha crashed into the wall. Immediately he got up and unsheathed his sword. He pounced at Koga the wolf demon. Naraku's tentacle grabbed Koga's leg and Koga was swept down the hallway. Rin was just trying to sneak to the front but that wasn't working. Girls fought her and boys swarmed her as well. Sesshomaru came and pushed everyone away from her "Come Rin." He said and turned expectant she would follow. Rin as curious as everyone else did.

Finally when Kagome got her food she walked back to a table with InuYasha.

"Aren't you embarrassed about yesterday?" InuYasha asked they sat down.

"What do you mean?" Kagome said sticking a fork in her food and looking up at him.

"I mean that whole thing with your sister at martial arts class." (It's actually called that but most people just call it the fighting class)

"Of course not. I haven't seen my sister since I was four. How could I not act the way I did?" Kagome stuffed looked disgusted at whatever the school meal was and decided she'd just eat the apple. InuYasha somehow got ramen. Who knows how. Probably threatened the cook.

"Want some?" He offered seeing as Kagome was nibbling the apple to make sure it was an actual apple. She nodded and together they slurped a cup of ramen. Aww!

**_Then Randomly after that; My P.O.V on Rin:_**

Rin had enough. Seriously this was super annoying. It had the second day but boys in her classes were creating a fan club over her. Obviously not good for her. Silently she dashed through the halls. But they were already there waiting to stop her.

"Hey Rin." One guy who nobody knew the name of said. His voice was coming from behind and to make sure Rin wasn't going to get tackled she turned her head. But once she did another boy pounced on her, pinning her to the floor. Rin gave out a small cry. Her legs were tied and her hands were twisted back as she was carried away.

_**Kagome's P.O.V **_

Okay why do I feel like this. Since Miroku and Sango were still reconnecting an ignoring me and InuYasha, the two of us hung out together. But we're not even really friends. So why does what I just saw bother me so much. Okay so I was just walking in the hallway during free period. That's when I heard voices. I stood close to the wall and peaked to see what was going on. i'm not nosy just a little curious that's all. That's when I saw InuYasha talking to Kykio and for some reason it hurt me to see them together. At first their faces were serious but in the end InuYasha was smiling. I mean Kykio doesn't ever smile but her eyes looked happy. Now my chest hurts and I bet I look super depressed. But it really hurts. I should be happy for them right. But I'm not. Hey why should Kykio go talk to InuYasha and not me her own way they looked so happily at each other. And this class I have with him. Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!`

I walked to social studies and in the hallway I saw Sesshomaru walking alone with his boa dragging on the floor as usual.

"Where's Rin?"

"How should I know." He mumbled

"Rin's been with you for the past couple of day so I suspected that she.."

"Hmph." Sesshomaru cut me of and went in the opposite direction. I went to class where my seat had to be assigned next to InuYasha. Why?! I sat next to him uncomfortably. He was still standing though. One hand on his pulled out seat. The silence was so awkward he kept staring down at me with a questioning look. "So Inuyasha...did you get to...talk to my sister? She's amazing huh."

"Your sister? What made you bring that up?"

"What do you mean **_that_** my sister is not a thing InuYasha she's a remarkable priestess. I just wanna know of you got to meet her for your self." Man he sure knew how to make someone angry. But if Kykio heard this he might be pinned to a tree by now. I began laughing at the thought of Inuyasha pinned to a tree. For some reason I could picture it perfectly.

"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha's bent down so we were eye level and glared at me.

"Oh nothing just thinking of something stupid that's all." I laughed nervously now

"Kagome.." My nervous laughter grew louder the longer he glared at me.

"So did you meet my sis or not?" I said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yes and she's waaaaaaaaaaay to serious for her age."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" I asked now I was getting all up in his face.

"I'm just saying Kykio's gotta loosen up."

"Are you insulting my sister how dare you." But I burst out laughing imaging InuYasha on the tree just stuck there.

"Why the hell are you laughing. What the fuck are you imagining in that head of yours."

"How dare you. It's not enough that you insulted my sister but you had to go ahead and insult my imagination. InuYasha you're gonna get it."

"Yeah yeah what the hell are you gonna do call your emo sister to shoot an arrow at me?"

"Inuyasha Takashi dammit I am trying to teach a class now sit your butt down and be quiet leave lady Kagome alone." The teacher shouted Jaken. InuYasha and me first stared at the Jaken. I guess we kind of forgot we were in class. Oops. InuYasha finally sat in his seat and grumbled. "Inuyasha and you too Kagome shall see me after class."

"Hey wait what the fuck did i do?" I said jumping out of my seat and slamming my hands against the desk.

After class we silently walked up to the desk. "InuYasha you don't seem to like Lady Kagome so as punishment you two shall spend the whole week together. Too Da loos" And with that Jaken was gone leaving us in the empty class room alone.

"For insulting me and my sister I'll make your punishment good." I said smiling wickedly

"Kagome you sound like your gonna fuck me. That's one and two did Jaken just say too da loo's?"

"Yeah now that I think of it he did." I said looking down at Jaken's desk,which he had to stand on to be seen.

"And three before you had like some rape face on what the hell was that about?"

"InuYasha." I growled.

'What I mean to say is let's get to class okay." He said running out of the class room. I ran after him yelling "Come back here InuYasha. Come back here you stupid hanyou!"

"No can do Kagome...you see...uh...I'm late for class yeah so have a nice day." Dammit he began gliding through the air. I stopped running and rested against the wall "Damn you...you stupid...InuYasha breed." I meant half breed but okay...I guess. I nearly fell backwards but Koga caught me.

"Thanks Koga-Kun." I smiled up at him.

"No prob Kagome." He stared down at me.

"Uh Koga I gotta get to class."

"Kay." He let go off me causing me to fall and ran down the hallway in super fast jet pack mode. I got up from the floor. Then I felt something wrap around my leg. I looked down a...a tentacle. I gave off a horrified scream. But it was cutoff by a dozen other tentacles grabbing me. I gasped for air. Than I was dragged down the hallway and out of school. There at the front doors was Kagura and Curly Hair ... I mean Naraku.

"I'll have you know I...I.. eh I got nothing." The point is I tried right?

"Dammit Naraku. In the middle of school. When the fuck did you decide to come back." It was Miroku riding Sango's two tailed demon cat Kirara. Sango was behind him with a determined look etched on her face. I squirmed in Naraku's sharp grasp.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled removing the glove from his right hand. Kagura was nearly sucked in but she yelled "Dance of blades!" The crescent shaped blades hit Miroku in his shoulder and he fell of Kirara. "Miroku!" Sango cried. She jumped off Kirara and threw her heraikotsu. Naraku's tentacles were cut off. Finally I was free. Never mind...Naraku's tentacles were filled with miasma. Plus I was falling. I gagged and coughed shutting my eyes. That's when I heard someone yell "Wind scar." And all the miasma cleared. I opened my eyed to see I was now in InuYasha's arms...well arm since one hand was holding his sword. Inuyasha pounced at Naraku. But Kagura stepped in front of him and said "Dance of the dragon." Inuyasha used the wind scar again. It seemed like the two forces of wind battled each other but InuYasha's attack over powered Kagura's and both attacks were sent at her shocked face. There was a horrified scream. But Kagura was only bleeding heavily she didn't die because she used some giant feather to avoid most of the attack. Dammit. "Sango!" I cried she looked at me concern filling her eyes "Get me a bow and quiver Sango." She nodded and in an instant was on Kirara with Miroku. That's when Sesshomaru suddenly appeared. On his back was a sleeping Rin. What had happened to her? Right at that moment when I was staring at Sesshomaru and Rin. InuYasha was attacked from behind. By ... by Koga Kun? InuYasha fell to his knees sputtering blood. He hugged me close to him obviously unconsciously I hugged him back anyway though. "Koga how could...but why? I don't understand." Koga had a wicked smile and had his _Goraishi _on his left hand. The look on his eyes was crazed but I could tell it wasn't him.

"Kagome he's being possessed by another demon." Sango was back. A bow and quiver landed next to me.

"Thank you Sango." I looked back up at Naraku still clutching the passed out Inuyasha. But Naraku was busy with Sesshomaru. Dammit right when I could fight too. Koga plunged another attack but I rolled out of the way in time. Sango threw her hiraikotsu behind Koga. There was a loud sound of a string snapping and Koga fell to the floor. But the heraikotsu never came back to Sango. I couldn't run carrying InuYasha now could I. I did try though but the heraukotsu ended up tripping me and I fell against the pavement and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin's P.O.V:

Where was I? The bed was much softer than mine. The room was definitely not my own. I sat up. I felt my school uniform skirt roll up as I did. The room was all white. Except the armoir and door. They were both a glossy brown. I got up out of the very fluffy bed. And that was very hard to do since it felt like a cloud from heaven. What was I thinking I didn't even know where the fuck I was. Wait if I'm not home what happened to Tamaki. He was just a little kid he couldn't take care of himself. I rushed out of the room. This definitely was not my apartment. The house I was in was like a mansion. A man with golden tired eyes and long sliver hair pulled back in a pony tail walked groggily through the hallway. til he saw me. His face immediately lit up. He dashed over and said "Hey Rin your awake huh."

"How do you know me?"

"I'm the school principle." His face looked hurt and water filled his eyes.

"Yeah I..I'm sorry but I still don't know you."

"Inutaisho. Gosh you teens are so rude."

"Oh I'm sorry...uh why am I at your house and why are you only in your boxers."

"I just woke up dammit. So are you Sesshomaru's girlfriend. I asked Sesshomaru but he said he'd lop off my head if I woke him up in the middle of the night and asked again. Can you believe he said that to me...his own father.'

"You Sesshomaru's dad man I feel bad for him." I said looking at Inutaisho trying very hard not to look down after all he was half naked.

"Hey...do you mean I'll have a daughter yay! I'm sick of having two sons in this house." Inutaisho hugged me gleefully. Ew, ew and may I say ew!

"Look I'm not his girlfriend."

"Dad what are you doing?" We both turned to look at Inuyasha staring at us in disbelief "Are you trying to rape Rin?"

"No of course not. Rin is Sesshomaru's mate."

"No I'm not!" I protested trying to loosen Principal Takahashi's grasp. Finally he let go and I ran down the hallway past a baffled InuYasha.

"Wait my dearest daughter don't leave me." I hear Inutaisho yell but I had hid in a room. I turned my back against the door and sighed deeply. Then I opened my eyes dammit I just had to hide in Sesshomaru's room. He's the one who caused this racket. After all he was the one who saved me from those kidnapping perverts. He probably took to his home while I was asleep. Why that little...my anger faded he was peacefully sleeping. How could I stay mad looking at that face. I sat down on his bed and looked down at him. I could fell his small slow breaths on my back. The warmth of it seemed to crawl up my spine. I felt my face redden and my lips curl. I imagined what it would be like to...snap to it. I came here for a reason. And I swore not to fall in love. Especially not with a narcissus like him. I sighed and Sesshomaru switched positions. I contained yelping. His hand was somewhere it shouldn't have been. My face grew red and I removed his hand. If he wasn't asleep he would've gotten it. I'd slug him over his head. Sesshomaru's hand went back into that..um..little area there.

"If you're pretending to sleep to get away with this I'm going to hurt you so bad." I yelled down at him removing his hand once again. Sesshomaru groaned and turned away from me. Damn him. I lay on my side. My legs were still off the bed just my upper body was resting that's all. After all Sesshomaru's bed was huge..he could share.

Kagome's P.O.V:

I woke up not knowing where I was. That's when some random guy with silver hair in a ponytail entered the room and asked "Hey Kagome-by the way that's a nice name-are you InuYasha's girlfriend."

"Um no an thank you. Also why aren't you wearing pants." the guy was wearing a unbuttoned shirt and no pants at least he had boxers right? My guess that he was Inuyasha's pathetic excuse for a dad. That sound mean...uh...well to bad.

"Oh why not. I mean he took you home and all. My sons are pathetic." He pouted

"Well if it makes you feel better I'm stuck with him for the whole week." I said sitting up. Inuyasha's dads face lit up "Really?" He smiled. Okay he's really creepy. Inuyasha barged into the room "Leave Kagome the fuck alone!"

"I just wanted to meet my new daughter." Inuyasha's father pouted and walked out of the room dragging his feet. InuYasha closed the door behind him. "What did he say to you?" He asked sitting beside the bed his face close to mind.

"Oh yeah know, my name's pretty and all you and Sesshomaru are pathetic sons who can't make a move on a girl oh he also mentioned something about me being your girlfriend."

"Pathetic son...what? Girlfriend? You? please."

"Excuse me? Your the pathetic son here not me."

"Yeah I'm not the annoying wench."

"Wench...why you stupid Inu breed." I yelled bonking him on the head with a fist.

"Inu...breed?"

"Uh yeah...Inu breed." I began to laugh nervously. I just had to call him that. What the hell is an Inu breed anyway.

"Kagome what the hell is an Inu breed."

"Good question. Google it." I suggested smiling at the hanyou. Inuyasha grumbled. "So how are things?" I asked seeing as he wasn't going to say anything.

"Fine. Just fine." InuYasha didn't open his eyes to look at me.

"Well Inuyasha...um why the fuck am i here?" I said in a super cheery voice.

"You're the one who passed out on top of me." He said grumbling he opened his eyes and scowled at me.

"What no you passed out...not on me..but yeah..whatever. Blame heraikotsu okay." I said scowling back at him.

"Yeah whatever. Anyways no one wanted to take responsibility for you so here you are."

"You didn't ask Kykio?"

"No why would I ask her."

"She's my sister."

"I know that but she's damn creepy."

"InuYasha...you wanna say that again." I went all scary Kagome and loomed over him.

"No." He gulped and I returned to normal. Inutaisho came in again "It's breakfast time."

"How do you live with that guy?" I asked.

"I really don't know." InuYasha shook his head.

My P.O.V

They went to breakfast where Rin sat growling at Sesshomaru who was completely ignoring her.

"Uh Rin what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Oh I'll tell you what's wrong. This boy in his sleep grabs me like I'm his favorite dog treat." Rin huffed angrily.

"Isn't he your boyfriend." Kagome teased sticking out her tongue.

"You think i'd fall for Mr. Narcissus over here. I am much better than that." Rin stuffed a pancake in her mouth. Sesshomaru said noting InuYasha poured himself cereal. And Kagome nodded her thanks to Inutaisho who gave her waffles.

"Sorry I just thought you were cute together." Kagome said placing syrup on her waffles.

"What!?' Rin exclaimed taking bacon from Sesshomaru's plate. He glared at her. As she reached for another one he grabbed the other end of it. Rin looked down at the bacon to see his clawed hand on the other end. She glared up at his eyes. InuYasha, Kagome and Inutaisho sank in their seats nervously. "Shit is about to go down...Warning shit is about to go down." Inutaisho whispered and Kagome nodded in agreement. They both glared at each other then at the same time each bit one end of the bacon. Inuyasha stopped sinking his seat and looked interested at them.

"Le go." Rin demanded taking another bite of the bacon.

"It's mine stupid wench." Sesshomaru took another bite as well.

"Excuse me." Rin held on to her end of the bacon now.

"Like I said before shit is about to happen." Inutaisho whispered. Rin glared at him and he immediately shut up. She turned to Sesshomaru "So that Naomi of yours must be more than perfect to not be considered a wench by someone like you." Sesshomaru and Inutaisho's eyes widened.

"No not her don't bring up those memories." Inutaisho covered his ears and whined. Sesshomaru glanced at him then looked back at Rin.

"How do you..?"

"Oh that is none of your business especially considering the fat that someone as high and mighty as you wouldn't want to talk to a wench like me." Rin said dropping the piece of bacon and storming out of the house.

"Wow Sesshomaru your girlfriend is pretty jealous. You sure you wanna just let her go?" Inutaisho asked looking at the door.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru turned his head away.

"What Sesshomaru you just hurt my best friend I'm not letting you get away with it. Go apologize " Kagome said going scary Kagome for the second time that day. Sesshomaru didn't budge looks like scary Kagome doesn't work on him.

Rin's P.O.V

Stupid Sesshomaru that jerk. Poor Tamaki. Hmph who was Naomi to him anyway? What do I care? GRRRR that stupid narcissus. I wasn't going to fall for him. Be jealous of him. In fact starting now I'd ignore him. He didn't even apologize that little ass hole. Tears rolled down my face. Why was I crying. I'm so pathetic. Okay I really need to calm down. By that I mean no school for me. I don't want to see Sesshomaru's face for a while. And to do that I had to cut class. After all he had every class with me. A locker near by mine and sat right next t me in home room. It would do me good just to go home. I decided to call Kykio. She was the only girl I knew my age really. Kagome and Sango were great friends though. But Sango seemed very close to the pervert. And Kagome would probably tease me about it. Plus she did mention she wanted to talk to me about something. Better now then never. I dialed her number.

"Hello?" Kykio's serious voice said. Her voice did sound serious but if you listened to it closely it sounded more like loneliness.

"Hey Kyk...we need to talk meet me at Shikon Mall kay?"

"Don't call me Kyk and sure."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up walked to my house. For a while I took care of Tamaki. Then hopped into the car and drove. Kykio was already there. The two of us walked in silence to the food court. Then finally Kykio broke the silence "So what was it your dying to tell me?" Kykio took a sip of her smoothing still looking up at me.

"You first..I'm still confused about my feelings."

"Yeah so what I wanted to talk about before...it's a boy." I looked up at Kykio suddenly totally interested in her story and not mine.

"Yeah yeah go on."

"Well I never felt this way about a guy. I don't understand it. When he smiles my heart beats faster. His laughter is music to my ears and ... oh Rin just tell me am I in love?"

"Omg heck yeah so who's the lucky guy?" I said slurping my smoothie. Kykio blushed. "Okay don't wanna say well then." I huffed sadly stirring my smoothie with my straw. " I really don't get why I feel this way. I don't want to fall in love...Well not again." I began. Kykio looked serious at me and made a gesture for me to go on. "But now...Sesshomaru he knew this girl name Naomi...and I don't know why my heart is hurting. When I saw that picture of him and her so happy together. Well Sesshomaru wasn't smiling but his eyes softened. When I saw that my heart felt like it cracked in half."

"So your jealous of Sesshomaru's ex-girlfriend of something."

"I'm not jealous or at least I don't want to be." I said putting my head into my hands.

"I really don't know what to say considering that I'm going through my first crush." Kykio gave me a sympathetic smile. I lifted my head and smiled back. From the corner of my eye I saw Bonkotsu, InuYasha and Kagome. Kykio's face reddened as they approached. So who was it. Inuyasha or Bonkotsu.

"Rin skipping class. What's wrong?" Kagome asked. I knew she'd look for me. And of course considering her sister was gone she's be concerned to. But why was InuYasha with her? Bonkotsu was probably just ditching again.

"So Inuyasha I guess you don't want to leave your girlfriends side huh." I teased.

"Shut it I'm stuck with this wench for the week it ain't my fault." He growled. I looked at Kykio for a reaction but she still looked down at her hands. Hmm. I looked at Kagome "Look don't worry about me and Kyk we'll be fine. You guys should really be in class."

"You're one to talk." Kagome said. I rolled my eyes. True true.

"Oh yeah Sesshomaru demands an apology." InuYasha said purposely avoiding my angry gaze.

"Why should I apologize."

"InuYasha I told you not to tell her." Kagome tole him and all he said was "Feh." I could hear Mr. Takahashi whispering Shit was about to happen because I was gonna whoop some demons ass right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Kykio's P.O.V: Ugh I hate what was this class again...Home Life Style or something. But I hate most classes anyway. I completely tuned out what Mr. Zane was saying. Especially when he was looking straight at me and taking about missing homework. I was way to angry at myself to care about homework though. Didn't teacher know that us students had an actual life to get to. I'm not slacking but I'm just to busy to do the work. Plus it's an obvious waste of trees. That's if you ask me of course. My life was much too complicated for this shitty school work. Finally class was over. I heard something about a project. I also heard that Bankotsu was my partner for it. Great just great. Bankotsu turned in his seat and looked at me.

"It's not like you to be slacking." He smirked

"I'm not slacking. Look I have to protect my sister. I heard she was attacked recently. What was I doing? Taking a fucking test in geometry."

"But your sister's fine."

"No it's my responsibility to protect her and I'm not doing a very good job because this school stuff gets in my way."

"You really need to loosen up. Didn't you talk to Inuyasha about protecting her when you couldn't?"

"Well yeah but.."

"So Kagome will be fine." I sighed in defeat. "You and your sister are both always thinking of each other." Bankotsu rolled his cerulean eyes.

"Really?"

"Why is it your so serious about everything...except school."

"I wish I knew how to have fun but I don't. When I was living with my parents it was daily fights, bruises and bleeding. Then when Kagome was born all I did was protect and train her. Souta came in and I had to leave. Leaving all I did was fight Naraku, search him down ad kill his incarnations and foil his plans. I would love to be like any normal girl. Hanging out at the mall giggling. But because of my life style I was bullied. I can't make friends. I can't have fun. I can't smile. All I can do is fight Naraku till one of us is deceased from this planet." I said covering my face with my hands. Bankotsu titled his head putting on a little pout he asked "I'm not your friend?" I blushed furiously and kept my hands over my face. "It's decided then."

"Huh." I peeked at him through pale fingers.

"I'll take you out so you can have fun." Those words made me blush more. Changing the subject I asked "So what's this project on?"

"You wanna do a fake wedding first or go straight to being my fake wife?" Bankotsu tilted his head.

"What?" I asked crossing my hands on my desk and giving him a "Are you retarded or something" look.

"We're doing some project on being adults. Having jobs, a spouse, home, paying taxes. Your my spouse. So you want a fake wedding first or what?" No no why was this happening. Well one part of me was super happy about this I mean hello he's y crush after all. Another was a nervous wreck. I looked to the front of the classroom where there was a more than angry Rin. "Why am I partnered up with him.' She complained to pointing furiously at Sesshomaru. "I demand a divorce before we even get married."

"So you demand an F then?" Mr. Zane said turning a page in his book

"Yes I am...wait what!?" Rin looked from Mr. Zane to Sesshomaru as if deciding which she should chose. Finally she grumbled "Fine." And grabbed Sesshomaru's hand.

"Poor girl." I sighed

"Did something happen between her and Sesshomaru." Bankotsu pointing at them but keeping his eyes on me.

"There sorta in a fight." I said looking away "It won't end till one apologizes."

"That's not gonna happen soon now is it." Bankotsu said now looking back at them. I sighed heavily and nodded looking at him through peripheral vision. That seemed to piss him off. His tone became angry and he put two fingers under my chin and turned my head towards him saying "Look at me won't you." For a long period of time we stayed like that in silence My dark brown eyes locked with his cerulean ones. Then the bell rang. "Let's go." Bankotsu got up and offered his hand.

"I...uh can't." It's not like I couldn't get up. It's just if I did he'd see. Sitting like this I felt now pain. But if I stood I would be unable to walk.

"Come on." Bankotsu said grabbing my hand. He yanked my arm but with all my force I kept myself in my seat.

"After you." I nodded.

"Ladies first." Bankotsu said in a serious tone obviously suspicious.

"Uh no I insist." I put my hand out motioning him first. Bankotsu lifted me up by arm. He stared in surprise.

"What...what the hell is this?" He pointed his mouth repeatedly fell pone and he repeatedly shut it close. He frantically pointed at the wound first in shock. Maybe from the loss of blood but I passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not updating in a while. I'll make up for it with the longest chapter in Takashio high history. It won't really be that long. Just longer than most chapters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V: After school me and InuYasha went to my shrine. After homework and a couple video games Souta come running in. "Kagome Kagome! I'm sick Kagome." He sneezed and then gauged because he sneezed on himself and then that gag became a horrible coughing fit. I sighed. As I left the room I rustled his hair and was about to kiss his cheek but he pushed me away. "You'll get sick too." Then he sneezed all over the floor. "Okay okay." I gave a little laugh and went down to the kitchen. He can be such a drama...king? But that was a nasty cold. I'll give him some medicine and let him rest in bed. I opened the medicine cabinet. Damn how in the seven hells did the _Children's Tylenol _get on the damn top shelf. I stood on my tiptoes and reached. Still no use I couldn't reach it. I felt a small blush creep onto my face. Even when he called me a tiny shrimp I didn't get mad. How could I he was standing so close. In fact his chest was pressed against my back. "Here." InuYasha put the medicine bottle in my hand. I stood there and stared down at it. Why did I want medicine? "Are you just gonna stand there. I thought you were gonna give it to your brother."

"Uh yeah." I ran up the stairs still blushing. He just had to do that huh. I gave Souta the medicine and of course he gauged in revolt. That only lad to another coughing fit. InuYasha helped me tuck the darn rascal in bed. Man he was hard to catch. We ran around a tree in the backyard at least five times. I sighed in exhaustion and InuYasha did the same. We both collapsed on a long couch in the living room. "Kids are hard to manage." InuYasha said

"Your telling me." I blew my bangs up off my forehead and they gently fell back down making me smile a bit.

* * *

Kykio's P.O.V:

My eyes drifted open. I sat up a bit baffled. Then I realized I was in a hospital. How'd I get here...the last thing I remember was when I was with Bankotsu in Home Life Style. Maybe he took me here. "Bankotsu." I looked around. But he wasn't there. Had he left? He didn't wait to see when I'd wake up. I looked down at my hands sadly. I stood up. My wound was healing quickly. I knew I couldn't leave without being sent back to my room. I opened the window and began climbing down the fire escape ladders. Yes I truly did do that with my upper body covered in bandages and my lower in a high school uniform skirt. Daring...maybe a little.

* * *

InuYasha's P.O.V:

Dammit when was this week gonna be over.

"Hey InuYasha." I looked up at Kagome smiling and waving at me. I sniffed the air. Then grabbed her hand. Kagome gasped "Inu...Yasha?" I pulled her towards me at just the right time. In the same spot Kagome was standing Naraku's tentacles busted down a wall. "Dammit." This guy was persistent. And not only was he my enemy for some reason he's always been after Kagome. Well that's what Kykio told me anyway. What did he want Kagome so badly for? Naraku's tentacles filled the hallway. I chuckled. _"Iron reaver soul stealer."_ (I know I spelled it wrong you get what i mean) Of course when the tentacles ripped apart they let out a miasma. Kagome coughed. I moved my hand up to her higher arm and jumped out of the building. Yeah I pretty much made a big whole through the ceiling that I don't plan on fixing. "Wait InuYasha."

"What now?"

"If there's gonna be a battle I'll need a weapon. Stop off at the outdoor dojo." I grumbled but did as told. Kagome quickly swung a quiver over her shoulder and grabbed a bow. By this time many other students and teacher were evacuating the building and leaving? was floating in the sky in his little barrier. So typical. That guy never changes. Kagome readied an arrow and shot breaking Naraku's peaceful bubble. I unsheathed Teitsaiga. I was about to attack when... "You...never touch my sister...you disgusting bastard." We both turned to face a more than a little pissed off Kikyo. "Naraku I'll kill you." Naraku smirked and lashed a tentacle at her. "I see your still weak from our last battle." Kikyo fell onto the sidewalk her clothes bloody.

"Kikyo." Kagome ran up to aid her sister but Naraku pushed her back into me. Another tentacle wrapped tightly around Kikyo's neck. I got up and used my claws to cut them. I grabbed Kikyo and jumped out of the cloud of thick miasma.

"InuYasha...take me to him." Kikyo said weakly. I knew exactly what she meant.

My P.O.V on Kagome:

Inuyasha jumped out with Kikyo on his back. Kikyo pulled back the string of her bow aiming the arrow. _They look so perfect together. _Kagome sighed the shook her head angrily _What do I care about that for? It doesn't matter anyway. We're in the middle of a fight with Naraku. _

"Naraku!" Kikyo yelled as she shot the arrow with such force the bow bent back. Naraku groaned in pain cause now there were two gaping holes in his chest. That's when the sky flooded with millions of demons. Kikyo fell of InuYasha's back. Naraku's tentacle sent him flying back with her.

"I come back and this is what happens." Kagome turned to the familiar feminine voice.

"S-Sango. What do you mean you came back." Sango was in her fighting outfit heraikotsu in hand and looked dirty as if she'd been fighting for days.

"I wanted some information on Naraku's whereabouts and plans so..."

"You mean you weren't with Miroku?"

"Nope me and Kohaku went out of town with Kirara. We got some good information from his incarnations. But I found out he was coming back to attack again. So here I am." Sango outstretched her hands and shrugged. "I was with Miroku for like the first two days or something but that's really it."

"I see." their conversation was interrupted by a thunderous roar. Kikyo was caught by Kirara the two tailed demon cat. "You have some nerve to try and strangle me." Another arrow was shot at Naraku. Three arrows in the chest and he's still not dead. Seriously. That arrow was followed by "Wind Scar." InuYasha yelled standing on a tree. Yes a tree.

"Kagome!" Miroku ran up to her. "Your sister wants you to have this." He handed her an arrow.

"Thank you." Kagome placed the arrow in her quiver. At that moment the demons in the sky attacked.

"Heraikotsu." Sango flung the boomerang and waited for it to return to her. Hundreds of demons heads disconnected from their bodies.

"Stand back i'm going to open the wind tunnel." (Yes Miroku has that and yes he can randomly show up in a battle an hand Kagome an arrow from Kikyo) Miroku held out his right hand uncovering it. Thousands of demons try as they might to escape were sucked into the void. InuYasha on the other hand jumping on the demons trying to get closer to Naraku. The two Higurashi sisters were back to back shooting down any demons. To make this even more dramatic the clouds became gray and droplets of water fell to earth. Kagome ran out of arrows. She reached for the arrow that belonged to Kikyo. She gasped as a barrier was placed around it and shocked her.

"Kikyo the arrow you gave me...Kikyo?" Kagome called as Kikyo was running she turned and said to Sango "I will borrow Kirara again."

"Sure no prob." Sango reached up and Heraikotsu swung on her finger. Kikyo jumped on Kirara and they flew into the air. "InuYasha use that damned sword okay."

"Shut up we-"

"Just do as I say. Use one of those techniques of yours." InuYasha only nodded grumbling to himself.

"Adamant Barrage." InuYasha yelled and the shining spears of adamant's pierced Naraku.

"Kagome now." Kikyo aimed her arrow. Kagome grabbed the last arrow and this time it didn't reject her. The two shot in unison. Miroku now aimed his Wind Tunnel up in the direction of Naraku who was now in swarming and swirling bits and pieces. But few pieces were sucked into the black hole in his hand. Naraku had disappeared before he was completely gone. The other demons left along with him. Kirara landed and Kikyo placed her feet back on the sidewalk.

"I wish I could say it was over." She smiled lightly looking at the sky. Then next thing seemed to happen in slow motion. The sound of a car coming made Kikyo turn her head to Kagome who was standing on the cross walk. "Kagome!" She cried running over to her. That made everyone in the area look at her. The next thing they saw. The car hit Kikyo. Instead of falling forward the poor girl fell back on the hood. Sliding of she fell onto the wet road. Kagome bent down with a mixture of shock fear and sadness in her eyes. She picked up Kikyo's head and tears watered her eyed blurring in her vision. "No this couldn't be." InuYasha sat on his knee beside her. Kagome turned to his with a now tear streaked face. "This couldn't have happened." She hugged her sister to her. InuYasha placed an arm around her. She set down Kikyo's body which was slowly growing cold and cried into chest.

"You how dare you." Sango said to the driver that happened to be Hakudoshi a incarnation of Naraku. "Kirara take Kikyo to the hospital and you Hakudoshi will pay for this." InuYasha placed Kikyo's delicate figure on the demon cat and hoped on himself. The two left. Kagome sobbed into her hands and Miroku was slowly making a get away not wanting to see Demon Sango take charge. (By demon Sango i just mean a really scary side to Sango that earned that name)

"Move Kagome!" Sango yelled Kagome ran after Miroku seeing as Sango was gonna kick some ass right now."Hakudoshi eat this!" Sango flung the heraikotsu with more force than usual. It broke the glass windows and the top half of the car flew off. Heraikotsu some how managed to come back to Sango.

"Sorry Sango I have no time to play foolish games with you." Hakudoshi smirked and left floating away in his little pink barrier.

"Damn you how dare you! Foolish games I'll kill you." Sango threw the heraikotsu at him again breaking through the barrier and separating Hakudoshi's upper body from his lower. (This is the heraikotsu that breaks demonic aura so Hakudoshi can't put himself back together) As the heraikotsu flew back it Hakudoshi's head was disconnected from his body. But that still wasn't the end of him. This time when Sango threw heraikotsu she aimed it at his heart. Finally Hakudoshi was only was dead on the ground.

"That'll show you." Sango huffed walking away.

* * *

**Day's Later; At the hospital:**

Bankotsu's P.O.V:

"Kykio you're such an idiot." I whispered to the unconscious body laying in the hospital bed. It's been three days and the girl hasn't moved an inch. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with her. When they said there's a possibility she'll fall into a come Kagome fell into despair. I squeezed her hand. "You knew you were hurt but you fought Naraku anyway. You really are stupid." I smiled to myself gently closing my eyelids.

"Maybe but not as stupid as you." I felt a cold hand caress my cheek and I opened my eyes with surprise.

"Your awake." The weak smile on her face brought a small smile to mine.

"Yeah. Naraku can't keep me down." Kikyo said with confidence then gave a laugh weaker then her smile.

"Yeah right. You were out for three damned days." I told her a look of shock came on her face that turned into a blush. She was adorable when she blushed.

"You...you were worried about me?"

"Yeah who wouldn't be."

Kikyo shrugged then said "Many people."

I rolled my eyes. Then Kagome came in. More like rushed in like a maniac. She hugged Kikyo sobbing.

"Oh Kikyo please don't fall in a coma. Pleas you have to wake up."

"Kagome quite being a baby. I'd say i'm fine but your crushing me." Kikyo said in a bit of an annoyed tone. Kagome's eyes opened in shock.

"Kikyo your okay. Thank goodness." Now Kagome was crying tears of joy. Great just great. I helped Kikyo sit up since Kagome was to busy being a giant baby. We both laughed at Kagome. Seriously you should see her face. It's priceless.

* * *

Stupid way to end it I know. It probably isn't even long enough but I'm tired. wait i can't end it just yet damn! You know what I'm done.


End file.
